Leader to Butler
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: Emily is asked to pretend to be someone's fiancee and Jayden tags along as her butler. What will happen? *Read Author's Note before reading story*
1. Fiancee!

**Author's Note: Hey! this story is based off of the Japanese episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. (Which is Power Rangers Samurai) I personally think that the japanese version of power rangers samurai is better b/c in that show, they seemed to develop more of a relationship with the red and yellow power ranger. anyway, in that episode, the yellow ranger is asked to pretend to be a fiancee to a rich guy (which in my story, his name will be James). So the red ranger pretends to also be the yellow ranger's butler to protect her or something and then alot of other stuff happens. If anyone has already seen this episode before, you know what I'm talking about. I want to write a story off this episode b/c i know that the american version (power rangers samurai) isn't going to remake this episode b/c i think its just a add-on or something. Anyway, I writing the way I think they would have made it on Power Rangers Samurai. This is MY VERSION of this episode!**

**Disclamier: I do not own power rangers samurai or samurai sentai shinkenger. Only the characters I make up.**

Chapter 1: Fiancee?

**With Antonio**

Antonio was just sitting around, waiting for any customers to show up. As he was looking around, he said to his octozord & clawzord, "Well alittle buddies, I guess no one is coming here to get any fish today."

Just as he was about to pack-up and leave, a limo pulled in and a guy in a suit came up to his stand. The guy in the suit was average size, with dark brown hair and eyes and looked about the rangers' age. His name was James Morrison.

Antonio greeted to his best customer " Mr. James! Please sit down and how may I help you on this lovely day?"

James asked "Can I ask you a favor?"

**With Emily and Jayden**

"Come on, Emily! Just swing your training sword at me. I can't help you with your sword skills if you wouldn't even hit me!" Jayden said to Emily as they were training together.

"I'm sorry, Jayden! I just don't want to hit you. You're our leader and I don't want to see you hurt because of me!" Emily explained as she kept swinging her sword slowly and Jayden dodgeing them easely.

"Emily, please..." Jayden was just about to say until Antonio came outside and interrupted them.

"Emily? Emily! There you are!" Antonio called to Emily, then grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the door. "What we need to do right now is go shopping!"

"Wait, hold on Antonio!" Emily cried as she pulled her wrist away and made him stop. "Jayden is helping practice on my sword skills. You can't just come here and pull me away from my training. What is this that is so important?"

"Well my best customer, James the rich heir to the Morrison forture, came to me today. He asked me if you, Emily, would be his fiancee for his party that he is hosting and I told him that you would do it!"

"FIANCEE?" both Jayden and Emily yelled at Antonio with widen eyes.

"WOAH, hold on! Antonio, I only met the guy ONE time and now you tell me that I'm going to be his fiancee?" Emily shreicked.

"Oh wait, I think I left out an important part of that. You're only PRETENDING to be his fiancee because he is tired of girls just wanting him for his money and wanting to be left alone. He also asked ME to cater for his party since I make the best seafood in town." Antonio explained.

"Oh, then that's a different story. I guess I will do it, only seen I'm just pretending." Emily hesitated.

"Good, cause I already told him you would. Now lets go buy you a expansive looking dress that says 'a good mannered, rich young lady who knows what she's doing'." Antonio said as he grabbed Emily's hand and rushed to the door.

Jayden quickly yelled "Wait, Antonio!"

Antonio quickly turned around, "Jayden. His party is tomorrow and we have some 'running out of time' shopping to do."

"I know that. I think that Emily shouldn't go alone though. I think I should tag along just in case a nighlok could attack at his party or something else bad." Jayden said.

"That's true you know." Emily said as she faced Antonio.

"But I'll be there too. But then again, I will be working and cooking so, I just you're right." Antonio agreed with Jayden.

Jayden added " Good, so Emily, I'll be your butler so that it looks like you're rich enough to have someone do things for you. Got it?"

"Got it, Jayden!" Emily quickly said as Antonio quickly jerked her through the door and off to the mall.

**With Dayu and Octoroo**

Meanwhile at the Sanzu River, Dayu and Octoroo were talking about Master Xandred.

"We have to let the Master sleep more in order for him to gain more power. We must not let anything disturb him." Octoroo explained to Dayu.

All of a sudden, a different nighlok appeared on the boat and climbed on to it.

"Souleater, what are you doing here?" Dayu demanded.

"I've been craving for humans' lives by connecting with their emotions for the past thousand years and now I'm here to get some."

"I did not call you. We have no need for you since you will not make the Sanzu River rinse for us." Octoroo said as he turned away from Souleater.

"I come and go as I want to. Now, I am off." Souleater said as he quickly ran to towards to the human world.


	2. The Party

**Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2 of ****Leader to Butler****. hope you like it((: Remember, I'm just recreating the Japanese episode of this into the Power Rangers Samurai version of this. **

Chapter 2: The Party

**With the Other Rangers**

In the mansion, the other fellow rangers were discussing with Mentor Ji about what was going on.

"So, let me get this straight." said Mentor Ji, "Antonio, Emily, and Jayden all are going to a rich guy's party because Antonio's catering for him. Emily's pretending to be this guy's fiancee to shake off the girls that are always wanting him for his money."

"Yes, that's right Ji. I think this role may be alittle tough on Emily since she has to act like a stuck up rich lady." Kevin laughed.

"Apparently, Jayden also wanted to tag along as Emily's butler too." Mike added in.

"What?" Ji exclaimed, "Our fearless leader, as a butler?"

**With James and his Maid Servant**

As James and his maid servant walked in through the door of his giant three story mansion, a group of girls crowded around them.

"Hey James, you look very handsome today."

"James, what a lovely party!

All James did was say "Hey" and then walked away while the girls giggled to theirselves. His maid servant, Ellen who was in her mid 50's, whispered "Mister James! You should have greeted those ladies properly!"

"They are all a bunch of stuck up, selfish girls who don't care anything about me." James said as he looked back to see the girls now giving eachother jealous glances. "I don't need to care about them anymore, now that I have her." He then looked over to Emily with a lovey dovey face as she was greeted people who walked by and talked alittle with her. Little did Emily know, James's 'fake' feelings were his actual feelings to her.

**With Emily, Jayden, and Antonio**

Emily was talking and greeting all the people who were invited to the party, with Jayden standing next to her with his arms crossed against his chest. Antonio saw this from his stand and quickly ran to them, telling his customers he would be right back.

Antonio exclaimed, "Jayden, you're not supposed to look like you have more authority than Emily does!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"That's the point! You're suppose to act like her butler, not a guest. Now uncross those arms and get your lady so food or something."

Jayden then quickly went to get some food for Emily.

"Wait, Jayden. You don't need to do that. I'll do it." Emily cried but Antonio stopped her.

"Emily, that's what he's suppose to do. Gosh, you act like he's the fiancee and your the butler. ugh!" Antonio said frusturated as he went back to his seafood stand.

Jayden had then came back with a small plate of food and offered it to Emily. "Uhh... here you go... misteress..."

"Oh, umm thank you." Emily stummered as she took the plate and blushed lightly.

All of a sudden, the sound of a micorphone being turned on interrupted the crowd's talking. James was up on a small stage with a spotlight shining on him. "Hello, Everyone! Thank you for coming to my party. I am hosting this party because I want to celebrate my engagment with Emily, that young lady in the yellow and white dress in the corner."

The spotlight switched from James to Emily. Emily looked around to see hundreds of people staring at her and some saying little comments about her. Some of the comments were "What? why her? She looks like a poor girl." or "Eww. She's so ugly."

But none of those comments bothered Emily, since she was too worried about how this charade would continue to play out.


	3. City Problems

**Author's Note: here's Chapter 3! enjoy((:**

Chapter 3: City Problems

**In the City...**

While Antonio, Jayden, and Emily were at the party, Souleater appeared in the city. He yelled "Now, who is going to be the first victum today?"

When the people saw him, they started screaming and running away.

"Oh no, now it looks like I have to go catch my food.

Meanwhile with the other rangers, the gap sensor went off. Mike quickly called Antonio on his samuraizer.

"Hello?" Antonio answered.

"Antonio, get Emily and Jayden and quickly meet us in the city. Another nighlok showed up."

"We're on our way." Antonio replied as he ran towards Emily and Jayden. "You guys, we have an attack on the city. We must quickly go."

Both Emily and Jayden nodded as they ran out of the mansion with everyone staring and asking why they were leaving so quickly.

James ran outside to catch them and yelled "Emily, wait! Why are you leaving?"

"We just have to help a few friends! Don't worry, we'll be right back!" Emily yelled back as they ran into the city.

Souleater was looking around for people but they had all ran away when they saw him. "Where is everybody? I'm so hungry.."

"Souleater, what are you doing here?" Jayden said as he ran up near him with the other rangers by his side.

"None of your business, Samurai Rangers. Be off with you." Souleater said as he summoned up moogers.

"Oh great. We have too fight these guys again." Mia said as she ran to a group of moogers and started strikeing every one of them.

After everyone finished off each group of moogers, Souleater had disappeared.

"Hey, where did he go? We didn't even get a chance to fight him!" Mike exclaimed as he looked around.

"Calm down Mike. We'll have another chance to fight him. But I wonder what he was doing here anyway." Jayden said as he wondered.

Emily suddenly came to him and tapped him on the arm. "Jayden, we have to go back to the party!"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot. Everyone, make sure to tell us if Souleater comes back. Meanwhile, Emily, Antonio, and I must run back to the party." Jayden said to his rangers as everyone seperated to their locations.

Near a parking garage, a limo pulled up with James in it. As he got out, he looked around for Emily and waited.

Out of sight, Souleater appeared. "Ohhh! I can smell that this human's feelings will be tasty because he has fallen in love with someone. Hehe, I can taste his life already." He then slowly disappeared and reappeared but reappeared in James's jacket without his knowing.

Just then, Emily, Jayden, and Antonio appeared near the limo. James waved at her so that she could see that he was here.

As Emily got there, James said " Emily, we were just about to start the dinner. Will you care to join us?"

"Oh. Of course." Emily replied as she got into the limo along with Jayden and Antonio.

The Souleater that was in James's jacket said to itself "Yes! I knew it. His life is beginning to get soo sweet! HAHAHA!"

Jayden could then feel the Souleater's presents and knew something was up.

In the limo, James said to Emily "Emily, I have arranged us a room where we can just eat alone without others disturbing us. Along with your butler and my maid servant, of course. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, uhhh. I mean, if that's what you what." Emily stummered on the way back to his mansion.

.


	4. The Dinner

**Author's Note: here's Chapter 4! enjoy((:**

Chapter 4: The Dinner

At dinner, Emily and James sitted themselves in their private eating room. Jayden was just about to pull up a chair and sit when Ellen, the maid servant, stopped him.

"Excuse me, but what is a butler doing, sitting himself like that. You're suppose to serve your lady. Not eat with her."

"Oh right. Yes, I know that."

"I'm sure you did." Ellen said as she narrowed her eyes at Jayden. "Watch me and copy what I do when the food comes.

James looked over at Emily and said "Emily, you are so kind. Even to your butler. Thats one thing that I like about you."

Emily blushed and looked down. "Oh.. well.."

When the salad and drinks came, Ellen poured James his drink.

So Jayden looked at the pitcher and poured Emily her drink. Emily looked up at Jayden want a unsure smile on her face.

Ellen got James's plate and placed it infront of him. She then got a bigger plate with the salad on it and started picking out the salad to go on his plate. So Jayden did the same.

"So Emily, have you..." James was just about to ask but Emily interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but I umm.. I.." Emily got up from her chair and ran out of the room.

James was just about to get up when Jayden said "No, it's ok. I'll go see what's wrong."

Jayden then started looking around the halls and finally found her sitting on a small couch in the hallway.

When Jaydne came up to her, Emily looked up and quickly got up.

"No, its ok. Please sit." Jayden insisted. So Emily sat back down, looking at the floor again.

Emily quickly said "I'm sorry for running away like that. It's just that I didn't like seeing you serve me, so I felt uneasy about it."

Jayden quietly sat down next to her. "Emily, just because I'm your leader doesn't mean that you have to give me any special treatment. I want you to feel comfortable around me like you do with Mike and Mia. I want you to be yourself."

Emily looked away, blushing. "Oh, yeah. I understand."

"Good." Jayden said as he stood up and offered his hand out. "Now, let's finish up that dinner of yours."

Emily smiled up at him and took his hand. "Of course."


	5. Confession Time, Almost

**Author's Note: Chapter 5! enjoy(((:**

Chapter 5: Confession Time...Almost

James had invited Emily to take a walk in his garden after dinner. To just talk about things.

At first they were just talking about how the party went, but James started to steer away from that. "Emily, I want both you and I to talk about something that could well, change our lives forever. The first time I met you was at Antonio's cart.

_I jumped back and fell when I saw something alive pop out of Antonio's cart. Suddenly, you showed up and helped me. You greeted and helped me with such kindess and were so friendly. The thing is, you didn't even know who I was. I thought you would have known since almost the whole world knew me. _

So, you see, when I asked you to pretended to be my fiancee, it wasn't all because I wanted to trick all the other girls. It was because I also wanted to see you again. So I could tell you that...I...I..." James suddenly dropped to the ground, feeling alittle faint.

"Oh yeah, his life just keeps getting sweeter and better by the minute!" Souleater said to his-self.

Suddenly the jacket started moving by itself, which scared Emily.

She called out "Jayden, come here quick!"

Jayden ran by her side and asked "What's wrong?" But then he saw James's jacket moving on him so he knew what she was going to say.

Suddenly, Souleater appeared in broad daylight. "HAHAHA!" Souleater said to James. "You're life tastes so good, I can't get enough of it. I haven't had this good of a life for ages."

"Life? What do you mean life?"

"I'm eating your life away, duh."

"What? Just leave me alone!"

"Can't anymore. You have attacted feelings to that girl over there, now you can't let me go. Hahaha." Souleater laughed as he soaked back into James's jacket.

"What? We have to get that jacket off you!" Jayden ran to James and tried to grab his jacket.

Suddenly, James pushed Jayden away from him. "I'm sorry. I can't control myself. That thing is controling my body."

Emily then had a idea that she thought would work to get the jacket off of James.

Emily turned around and looked up at Jayden. "You! Get that jacket off of him. Get it off of him right now you idiot!" Emily slapped Jayden in the face and pushed him to where he fell down. "Get up, stupid! If that thing in James's jacket takes his life away, I wouldn't get lots of money. I think he was going to ask me to marry him, so get your lazy butt up and save him so I can get my money!" Emily slapped Jayden again and kept calling him names.

But Jayden knew what she was doing. She was trying to get James's feelings to become bitter so Souleater would be disconnected from James's feelings for Emily.

While Emily was acting selfish towards Jayden, James started having regets on his feelings for her.

"No, this can't be." James said weakly to hisself, "Emily's not different from other girls. I'm.. I'm.. such a fool..."

"Oh no! His feelings don't taste so good anymore. No, no, NOOOOO!" Souleater exclaimed to hisself as the jacket slipped off James's body.

Jayden noticed the jacket off of James and quickly stopped Emily. "Emily, it worked. Your plan worked."

Emily stopped slapping Jayden and was thrilled to see that her plan had worked, but then had a second thought about it.

All of a sudden, Souleater appeared out of the jacket. "You kids did that on purpose. You tricked him!"

"Yeah we did. It worked too." Jayden slyly said to Souleater.

"Grrr. You're going to pay for this."

"Oh no their not." Mike said as the other rangers appeared out of nowhere. "We heard you showed up, so we decided to see what you were up too."

Suddenly, Souleater pulled out a massive weapon and started clashing it against the rangers swords.

Jayden said to Emily "Come on Em. Let's go..." Just as he turned around, he saw Emily sitting on a bench, weeping.

He came up to her and said "Emily, come on. We need to help to others."

Emily looked up at him and quickly said "I'm soo sorry, Jayden. I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to. I'm soo sorry. It just that..."

Jayden stopped her where she was. "Emily, its ok. I'm glad that you thought of a plan that fast. That's shows the quatity of being a samurai. I'm proud of you."

"You..You're proud of me?" Emily mummered.

"Yes, I am." He then pulled her up and gave her a quick, light hug, which made Emily feel better.

James saw what was happening between them and realized something that he should have realized before.


	6. The Fight

**Author's Note: here's Chapter 6! almost over :(( but enjoy((: **

**Also, sorry this chapter is so short.**

Chapter 6: The Fight

Emily and Jayden quickly pulled away from eachother and morphed into the samurai outfits.

Meanwhile, the other rangers were still trying their hardest to take down Souleater. All of a sudden, Souleater pointed his weapon at the rangers and sent beams rushing straight to the rangers.

The beams hit the rangers and made them collaspe.

"Oh no you don't. You can't hit my friends like that." Emily yelled as she and Jayden slashed at the nighlok.

"Sorry we're late guys. We were just uhh making sure James was ok." Jayden said.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah. Save it for when we beat this dude." Mike then pulled out his sword, ready to hit Souleater again.

"Hold on, Mike. I've got this one." Emily ran towards the nighlok and started slashing around Souleater.

Souleater pulled out his weapon again and slashed Emily that knocked her back. Jayden caught her before she fell, then got infront of her and fought the nighlok away.

Both Emily and Jayden then used their spin swords to make a double hit to the nighlok.

Jayden got out his fire smasher and all the others slipped their discs into the slots.

With the fire smasher, it finally destroyed Souleater in his first life.

Jayden looked at Emily and said "Good Job."

Emily replied back "Thanks" when they saw Souleater form into his second life.

The rangers summoned their zords and got into mega mode. With the help of Antonio and his octozord and clawzord, the rangers finally destroyed Souleater.

The rangers cheered from inside their zords as Jayden said "Alright rangers, victory is ours."


	7. Real Confession Time

**Author's Note: here's Chapter 7, the last one :(( but enjoy the last chapter and don't forget to review, only if you liked it of course!**

Chapter 7: Real Confession Time

The next day, the rangers all decided to celebrate their victory by all going out for breakfest except for Emily and Jayden. Emily and Jayden wanted to stay behind because Emily asked Jayden if he could help her practice on her sword skills again.

Just as they were about to go outside to train, Ji called "Emily, there's someone at the front gate that's here to see you!"

"Be right there, Ji!" Emily replied back to Ji and turned to Jayden. "I'll be right back. Go wait outside for me."

Emily came up to the front gate and saw that James was waiting there for her. Emily walked up to him and said "Hey James, what brings you here?"

"I came here to tell you good-bye and thanks for saving me. I know that when I saw you slapping your butler, you were doing that to get that jacket off of me. I should have seen what you were doing right away. But I was right about you. You are kind and a caring girl."

Emily blushed lightly. "Oh, well thank you. That was so sweet of you to say that."

"Also, I had realized something else. I knew that I liked you, but I didn't consider your feelings as well."

"My feelings?" Emily asked, alittle confused.

"Yes, I didn't really realized that you had feelings for him until I saw it myself."

"Him? Who are you talking about?"

"Your butler."

"Wait, Jayden?"

"Yes, if that's his name. I can tell that he is very important to you and I know that you like him. Even though I like you alot, I want to see your feelings come first. He must be quite a gentlemen. So, this is my final good-bye." James then started walking back to his limo but Emily stopped him before he got in.

"Wait, you think I like Jayden?"

"Yes."

Emily went silent for a couple of seconds, then James grabbed her hand, kissed it gently, and said "Good-bye, Emily." He then drove away, leaving Emily wondering.

For a moment, it took Emily alittle time to realize what just happened as she started walking back to the house. Then she stopped and thought about what James said.

_I can tell that his is very important to you and I know that you like him. _

Of course Jayden was important to her since he was their leader, but liking him in the way James was talking about, that was a different story. She didn't know if she liked him like that for sure, but then again only time would tell.

"Hey, EM! Aren't you coming?" Jayden yelled out from the house as it broke Emily from her train of thought.

"Yes, I'm coming." Emily yelled back as she went back into the house and outside to the training area.

When she got outside, they both warmed up first, then began training. When it was time to fight, Emily took Jayden by surprise. Instead of avoiding hitting Jayden, Emily tried as much as she could to get her aim right and won most of their fights.

When Jayden had ended up on his back at their last fight, he said "Wow Emily. I'm impressed. You didn't hesitiate and just went for it. I guess you're not scared of me anymore."

"I was never scared of you. I was just nervous and hesistant, but you taught me how to pick my confidence up." Emily pointed out as she offered her hand out to Jayden.

Jayden took it and stood right up. "Good job, kid."

Emily felt like she was blushing as she looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Awww, are you two having a 'moment'?" Mia asked as she suddenly came out of no where.

Emily took a step back. "Mia, what are you doing here? I thought you were with everyone else, at breakfest."

"Oh, I came back to get my purse since now I have to pay for everyone's meal. That's what I get for losing at a rock, paper, scrissors game. I also came by to check up on how your training was going. I can see that you were also doing, umm, other things." Mia slyly smiled as she left to go back to the others.

"Mia, that girl." Emily sighed, shaking her head.

"Emily, what was she talking about?" Jayden asked.

"Huh? Oh, its nothing. Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Naah, she meant something else and you know what it is. Tell me, Emily."

"No way." Emily turned away from Jayden.

"Emily, I'm your leader. Now tell me."

"You told me to treat you like I would treat Mike or Mia, so I am. By not telling ya." Emily smiled as she started to walk away.

"Emily." Jayden demanded as he started following her.

"Nope. Ain't gonna." Emily started walking alittle faster.

"Oh come on, please tell me!" Jayden walked alittle faster also.

"Ok. Just kidding, no." Emily then took off running as Jayden chased her down.

They ran past Ji, with Ji shaking his head, saying "Kids these days."

**Author's Note: The End! Hope you liked my recreating of the Japanese episode of this into the Power Rangers Samurai version. **

**For the Likers: thrilled you liked it! Please review(((:**

**For any Haters: if you didn't like it, dont review please.**


End file.
